Parody-talia
by Unknown Wickedness
Summary: Hetalia characters singing parody songs on You Tube. Suggestions taken.
1. Italy's Eyes

**Hello.**

 **I'm doing this weird thing where I find sons on Youtube, (Parodies that I don't own) and plug them into the world of Hetalia.**

 **Enjoy...? Please...? Maybe...? OK whatever... I own nothing**

* * *

 **Love Me Harder; Ariana Grande Parody: By Bart Baker**

 **watch?v=pJF7Sx3tOxU**

 **Italy's Eyes**

"I'm a diva don't care who knows. My reputation, it completely blows. I'm super bitchy that's what they say. My former co-stars totally hate me." The normal Italy that everyone knew was so sweet an inncoent, or least thats what people thought. The axis saw the true Italy during WWII.

"You're right we hate you you stuck up princess." Suddenly behind the "sweet" country was the rest of the axis, Germany and Japan.

"Who let Germany and Japan, on my set?" Italy raged.

"Your attitude is why we lost the war. Now you're huge and we're unknown." The two countries were promptly escorted out as Italy started to sing his song again.

"I'm dressed up like a kitty, and rolling around in sand like it's a giant litter box. I can sing and I'm pretty, so it don't matter if my video concept totally sucks." Suddenly, Iggy cat had come up.

"Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow? (Can you leave so I can pee?)"

"Get lost you dumb kitty!"

"Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow! (OK fine be that way bitch!)"

"What did y-" Suddenly, Italy was cut off by Iggy cat peeing on his curl.

Then the cat got tossed out and someone else came in.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Romano, and I feel so lucky you let me in this video."

"I don't know who you are I thought we were supposed to get Bruno Mars! What's with your weird hairdo? It looks so dumb" Italy pouted.

"Excuse me?! We have the same hairdo!"

"Why did we hire this wannabe bum?"

"For real?"

"What is this in your hair a pizza slice?"

"You don't have to be so damn mean" he stormed off.

"If photographers shoot me, anytime when my eyes are open, I will break their damn cameras"

"Wow you are stuck up"

"And if you're a fan of me. I hope you fucking die at least that's what the rumor was..."

"That's really messed up!" The twins were completely oblivious to a underground chamber where Germany and Japan sat listening.

"Did you hear what she said about taking photos?" Japan asked

"You can only shoot is closed eyes."

"Do you think it's because of weird contacts?"

"Let's try to shoot him from the right!" They two marched upstairs where Germany grabbed Italy and held his eyes wide open as Japan got his camera.

"What the hell are you doing?" Italy screamed.

"Say cheese and smile, hold his face so I can Instagram it! I got it!" Japan fanboyed.

"If you post that I'm suing"

"Back off or I swear I will hit the share button goddamn it!"

"I've got to see this!" Germany let go of Italy and ran to Japan.

"No no no no!" Italy screamed in a temper tantrum.

"Are those reallyyour eyes?!"

"No no no no! That pic must be erased!"

"Woah woah woah woah! Wait till the world sees this!"

"No no no no!"

"Time for me to post it!" Japan slammed the post button.

"Hey dudes! I got a pic from Japan with Italy's eyes... OPEN!" The allies gasps at the words from the american country.

"Oh mon dieu!" France screamed out the moment he saw the Amber eyes. The allies were slilent.

"Why does he want to keep them close all the time again?"

"WATCH OUT FOR THE MAFIA!"

And the world ended.

Germany woke with a start.

He really needs to figure out the Italian.

No one wants to get killed by the Mafia.

* * *

 **Fav Follow Reveiw**

 **If you have a person or a Favorite Parody let me know... I'll write about it.**

 **Suggestions in the Review...**


	2. England Teaches English

**Hi...**

 **So I was told to do this one... Thanks to 'ThatSpamanoCat'**

 **So... Enjoy...?**

* * *

Blurred Lines, Robin Thicke: Weird AL Yankovic

England Teaches English

"Iggy..."

"Don't call me that you git!" Arthur shot back to the American.

"Why am I here?" America asked with a whine.

"Well, I'm going to teach you English."

"Dude I speak-!"

"Everybody shut up, WOO! Everyone listen up! Hey, hey, hey, uh... Hey, hey, hey. Hey, hey, hey." England walked to the chalk board and turned to the confused american.

"If you can't write in the proper way, if you don't know how to conjugate. Maybe you flunked that class, and maybe now you find, that people mock you online." America sputtered out protests as the lesson continued.

"Okay, now here's the deal, I'll try to educate ya. Gonna familiarize you with the nomenclature. You'll learn the definitions of nouns and prepositions. Literacy's your mission, and that's why I think it's a-" France had suddenly poked his hair into the room, unnoticed.

"Good time, to learn some grammar! Now, did I stammer? Work on that grammar! You should know when it's "less" or it's "fewer"! Like people who were never raised in a sewer." France cracked a smirk.

"I hate these word crimes! Like 'I could care less', that means you do care. At least a little. You'd better slow down and use the right pronoun. Show the world you're no clown, everybody wise up!"

"Say you got an "I","T", followed by apostrophe, "s". Now what does that mean? You would not use "it's" in this case, as a possessive. It's a contraction."

"What's a contraction?" asked America suddenly. Caught off guard slightly, England replies.

"Well, it's the shortening of a word, or a group of words. By the omission of a sound or letter."

"Oh." It was silent for a minute.

"Okay, now here's some notes, syntax you're always mangling. No "x" in "espresso". Your participle's dangling. But I don't want your drama, if you really wanna leave out that Oxford comma... Just keep in mind. That "be", "see", "are", "you" are words, not letters. Get it together. Use your spellchecker. You should never write words using numbers. Unless you're seven-"

"Or your name is Prince" Alfred shouts out. Arthur scowls.

"I hate these word crimes. You really need a full time proofreader, you dumb mouth-breather! Well, you should hire some cunning linguist to help you distinguish what is proper English." At that point. France had Japan video taping the entire thing, so he jumped out and started rapping.

"One thing I ask of you, time to learn your homophones is past due. Learn to diagram a sentence too. Always say "to whom", don't ever say "to who". And listen up when I tell you this, I hope you never use quotation marks for emphasis. You finished second grade, I hope you can tell if you're doing good or doing well. About better figure out the difference, irony is not coincidence! And I thought that you'd gotten it through your skull, what's figurative and what's literal. Oh but, just now, you said you, "Literally couldn't get out of bed" That really makes me want to literally, smack a crowbar upside your stupid head!" By now Alfred was giggleing and Arthur started strangling the Frenchman.

"I read your e-mail, It's quite apparent your grammar's errant. You're incoherent!"

"Saw your blog post, It's really fantastic. That was sarcastic, beause you write like a spastic!" France shot back. Then together they sang in a strangely harmonic tone.

"I hate these Word Crimes! Your prose is dopey, think you should only write in emoji. Oh, you're a lost cause! Go back to pre-school! Get out of the gene pool! Try your best to not drool.

"Never mind I give up! Really now I give up! Hey, hey, hey. Hey, hey, hey."

"Go Away!" America screamed covering his ears.

Japan could only laugh... Blackmail was so sweet.

* * *

 **Another on gone...**

 **I have to write another request next... It my be a while...**

 **Fav, Follow, Suggestions in the review.**


	3. America is All About That Bass

**Hi again...**

 **So it took a while to find a good song but... I failed...**

 **This wasn't a request I just wanted to do this song... I'm trying to do one for Prussia but I can't find an _awesome_ song**

 **See what I did there? No...? OK...**

* * *

 **All about that bass, Meghan Trainor Parody: By Bart Baker**

 **America is all about that bass**

"Because this song's all about being big, suck a dick thin people! If you are super thin super thin you're evil! This catchy tune's message should have been we're equal, but it shames thin women, thin women..." America had a shake in his left hand and burger in his right.

"Yeah it's kind of clear I like to eat food, but I can write big hit songs and I can sing em too! I see these skinny countries that get super famous, so I say hey why not ME, THE HERO?!" The entire allies were staring at the American with pure horror and confusion. Behind a window, Japan was video taping the entire thing with the rest of the axis showing the same characteristics as the allies.

"I talk like I am black even though I am white. I lived in the suburbs I've had a perfect life. Still there's one thing bugs me,I don't know why... But when I see good-looking skinny people I think they should die!" England choked and coughed uncontrollably at that.

"Yeah, England he told me don't worry about your size. But when I see thin people I want to gouge out their eyes! When I hear Gwyneth Paltrow say oh my god I feel so fat! I want to beat in her pretty face with a baseball bat!" At that point Alfred had lost his food and now had his 2p's bat in his hands.

"Now all five of us will do this dumb dance, this dumb dance! Start dancing! I need a hair cut bad, really bad! I can't see!" The allies out of complete fear started dancing, even Russia who looked like America had somehow been taken over as Belarus.

"Alfred give me a chance, just one chance to rest please!" Englnad begged before a bat was swung at his head. He ducked quickly.

"I hired you to dance damnit dance!

"I'm bringin booty back!"

"Booty never left that statement is trash!" France shot back.

"Wow, I'm just playing, don't hate me cause I'm fat!"

"You're actually normal. Every inch of you is perfect, stop acting like a victim!" Canada shouted, though unknown.

"Yeah France, he told me that being big is sexy! And that it turns on men which totally validates me!"

"I thought this song was supposed to be bout loving you for you?!" Russia asked.

"It is!"

"Then why are you basing you self worth off of pleasing dudes? Aru." China asked.

"Now let me reiterate it again if you're think you're a bitch!" Italy jumped inside from the window.

"That's totally not true and completely mindless! I'm actually on my way to help the homeless..."

"Nice try but that can't be you're skinny!"

"BITCH!" Italy jumped on the floor and started wrestling America." As they fought the countries were freed from dancing.

It was then they realized Italy and America are psychopaths.

"I blame the mafia." Germany sighed as he face palmed.

"Illuminati..." England let out.

* * *

 **Fav, Follow, Suggest in the review**


	4. The Adventures of Prussia and Hungary

**I own nothing**

 **Oh and I apologize, see my computer is stupid because it's owned by a stupid person... wait what?**

 **I just called myself stupid didn't I?**

 **Never mind**

 **Oh- and it's summer now so I'll be updating a lot of my stuff more**

 **Feel free to check it out**

 **Or not... Do what you do...**

* * *

Love The Way You Lie- Emineim and Rihanna; Barely Political

The Adventures of Prussia and Hungary

"Just gonna ride past you on my bike, that's alright because I'm not sure who I like. Why did you give me an Indian burn? I told the Principal because it really hurt. You're such a stupid jerk!" Hungary pouted as Prussia rolled his eyes and began to talk silently to France and Spain.

"I can't tell her that I like her I can only shoot her with a spitball. She should know it means the same thing after all. I threw glue at her just to get a reaction-she was a distraction from addition and fractions." The three boys had been out drinking, for a while now. Prussia going off about Hungary seemed to be what his drunk self wanted to do so the other boys just listened.

"From then it was great and we had a play date. We played House and she made me a fake play dough steak. The next day I saw something that I'll never forget, she was playing and laying with Austria in the ball pit." As the prussia droned on about his childhood with Hungary a certain few people where listening in.

"I started to cry and lay down on the floor I said, "You're a fartface, I don't like you no more! I want you out of my heart but you're stuck like a splinter, goodbye, my Dad's calling me for dinner." he fell out of his chair and landed on the floor only to be pulled up by Hungary with a scowl on her face.

"Mommy...!" The drunk man clung to her.

"You said mean things and you ran away, that's okay it must've been opposite day. You stole my heart and you stole my bike, that's alright because I love the way you like. I love the way you like." Hungary whispered as she got out of his grip.

"Now, I apologize for wiping boogers on your jacket and backpack. I wish that I didn't I wish that I could back track to the day before they made me sit in the corner. This feels like a third grade restraining order. I knew that I loved you at first but I fought it. My heart was a kickball then you suddenly caught it .I'm sorry but there's something I must confess, it was me who ripped off your photo stash" Hungary's face had now gone red with anger.

"I felt bad and returned it while you were busy nappin'. We're together again it's just like it never happened. I dressed up like Weasly and you were Hermoine. You said you had spells that could make me less whiny."

"At least he gave it back Cherie..." France had proposed before she pulled out her frying pan.

"You colored inside of the lines of my heart, 'cause you opened me up and then you cut a fart, in my heart. I'm so bored with this game that we're playin' , I guess that's why they call em bored games."

"Well I am rubber and you are glue. Words bounce off of me and then stick on to you." Hungary scowled deeper.

"DOO DOO PIE!" Prussia screamed pointing at the female.

"Did you just call me a doo doo pie? That's all right. I know you are, but what am I? I know you are, but what am I?" She hit him upside the head and ordered Austria to carry him home. Of course before this coud happen, Prussia screamed,

"I'm totally gay for Canada!" Suddenly the unnoticed country became notice.

"Dear maple..."


	5. England and France Are On Their Periods

**I Own Nothing**

 **But, question...**

 **Who the hell came up with this idea**

 **Because I need more suggestions in the reviews**

 **And does no one like America making fun of skinny people? *tears***

 **That's kinda ironic because I'm a twig...**

 **Dammit I'm hating on myself again...**

 **Btw This song came out yesterday and... OMG it just fits**

* * *

Bad Blood Taylor Swift, Parody by Bart Baker

England and France are on their periods

"This song is all about Francis, because that dumb bitch betrayed me!"

"Taylor you psycho don't blame me, for the fact you're freaking crazy!"

Dear lord where do I begin. France and England were fighting again over who knows what. The rest of the people at the G8 meeting just didn't care being used to the stupidity the (lovers) shown when fighting. Though since Italy's stunt it seemed like everyone had started singing, so the singing was new.

"To tell the truth I'd rather be back on the mean streets of Compton selling crackheads crack. Than be rapping on this generic lame pop track. About how France jacked some dancer's from Iggy, that's wack." America admitted.

"I had three great back-up dancers who danced on my tour then Katy stole all them. God I hate that bitch screw him!" England yelled out causing France to snort.

"You sound like a baby. That's not a big deal. Plus France didn't steal she just offered them a job Iggy that's for real."

"I've run out of men to write about so it is France's turn." England glance back at France, murder written on his face.

"Hey why is this song called "Bad Blood"?" China asked.

"Because England's on his period." Italy explained all the while planning how to kill America, then take over the world.

"Stop discussing my menstruation or I'll shot you both with my gun!" England raged pulling out Germany's gun.

"I'm so sensitive cause it's always my period. That's why I named my last album "Red" and why I can't keep a colony."

"Or maybe it's because of your cooking!" France taunted.

"I agree with Francy-pants!" America proclaimed.

"This video it kinda blows, it's just a bunch of cameos. I made all my famous friends pose to boost my music vid ego"

"Wait, vid?" France asked suddenly before England pointed up to Japan recording the entire thing.

"This song and vid represent strong female empowerment." he explained further more.

"That's B.S. it is so evident, you only put this catty song out to get revenge." America argued.

"I'm a feminist. Please trick."

"Feminists do not dis chicks."

"Since when are they female's?" Russia asked China quietly in the back round.

"OK find America, I'll admit it. I want to kill that. "Dark Horse" bitch!"

Then, lord help me everything's gone crazy. A tartus showed up out of no where with the Doctor, Harry Potter and his crew, Sherlock Holmes and... Other things that shouldn't be seen with out the loss of sanity.

"France me and my famous friends are gonna kick your fat rear end."

"Hey England, America said that you're like a dead fish in bed."

"Bitch you got no class and now I'm gonna murder your ass."

"You skinny skank don't make me laugh. OK, let's take out the trash!" Suddenly some sort of bomb went off and everyone was really quiet.

"Oh my god, my period. It's – it's finally over! France, I'm so sorry. Can we just put all this behind us and be friends again?" The nations sighed in relief.

"Oh, Angleterre... I wish we could I really do but I have some news for you." Everyone sucked in a breath.

"My period just started!"

"Goddammit! When will you two fucking sync!"

* * *

 **No... Just No**

 **I don't know what just happened but I'm scared**

 **I want my kitty...!**

 **But my kitty had babies so she hates me now!**

 **Oh and BTW- There was FrUK and UsUk in there**

 **No fangirl wars...**

 _Even if FrUk is better anyways_

 **I Support both though**

 **I'm getting murdered tonight**


End file.
